¿QUIEN ERES?
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: voldemort tiene descendencia, ¿a quien conocera Harry en hogwarts? rr pleas!
1. bienvenida

Hola, aquí esta el primer capitulo de ¿quién eres?, la verdad es que la historia no podía ser mas fantasmada porque es imposible aun así a mi me gusto la idea, bueno un besazo muy grande y espero que me dejeis rr

CAPITULO 1

Era una fría y oscura noche, lo cual era raro porque estaban en pleno verano.

Una mujer de cabello negro y largo subía las escaleras sujetando su enorme barriga de 8 meses y medio, muchos hombres la miraban al pasar, todavía con deseo, su embarazo no había afectado a su reputación, las mujeres con las que se cruzaba, a diferencia de los hombres, de los cuales algunos eran esposos de estas, la miraban con odio, porque ella era la elegida, y ese era un honor que ellas nunca tendrían.

La mujer caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, llevaba rumbo fijo y nada la haría detener, fue lo suficientemente lista como para ganarse el honor de darle un hijo, y también lo sería para conquistarlo, aunque eso fuera difícil, solo conseguía sus desprecios.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, sabía lo que se encontraría al otro lado de esta, aun así decidió pasar. Efectivamente sus sospechas eran acertadas, allí estaba el, tumbado en la cama, con una mujer de cabellos rojizos, como a el le gustaban, sobre el. Carraspeó y apartó la mirada.

-¿cuántas veces te he dicho que llames a la puerta, imbécil? –gritó el desde la cama mientras se quitaba a la mujer de encima y la tiraba al suelo.

-no sabía que estuvieras..... reunido –mintió ella

-fuera –le gritó a la mujer pelirroja que recogía su ropa lo más rápido que pudo.

-espero que sea algo importante –dijo el poniéndose la capa

Esperó a que la mujer se fuera, la había visto bien, sabía quien era, se llamaba Laura, ya luego se ocuparía de ella, esa no se volvería a acercar a el.

-el hechizo fidelio ya ha sido realizado, ya los Potter están dentro de la mente de Colagusano

-estupendo, me prepararé, saldré enseguida

la mujer se acercó al hombre y lo rodeó con sus brazos, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estos eran de color verde y su pelo estaba rojo, justo como a el le gustaba.

-tengo ganas de que nazca nuestro hijo –dijo ella tiernamente mientras ponía una mano de el sobre su vientre

-mi hijo, no lo olvides, en cuanto nazca será solo mío –dijo el rápidamente, ese niño sería su heredero, el único que tendría y no podía permitirse que una mujer frustrara sus planes con el estúpido instinto maternal. Por eso la eligió a ella, porque ella solo le quería a el, a nadie mas, y estaría dispuesta a entregarle al niño sin reservas. Pero no había pensado en algo, esa mujer de verdad lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, no era como las demás mujeres, que solo estaban con el para disfrutar del placer que le brindaba o para sentirse mas importantes, o poderosas. Ella de verdad lo amaba, era celosa, muy celosa, el había notado como desaparecían todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado.

-será tuyo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabré que también es mío

-deja tus frases poéticas para otro momento, no estoy de humor, tengo que ir a hacerles una visita a los Potter

-pero.....

-pero nada, tu solo eres una mas, el que lleves dentro a mi hijo no te da ningún derecho sobre mi –termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación, no sin antes herir otra vez a la mujer, que lo observaba mientras se tocaba el vientre con dulzura- y no mates a esta, no ha estado nada mal

Por un momento la mujer pensó que lloraría, pero era demasiado insensible para eso, por eso su señor la había elegido para ser la madre de su heredero, para asegurarse de que no se encariñara con el bebe, ella lo sabía, y haría lo que el pedía por le amor que sentía hacia el, ya no se podía imaginar una vida sin el, se tocó el vientre inconscientemente, ella no sería una buena madre, y puede que el tampoco fuera un buen padre, pero el quería a su hijo, lo quería de verdad, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, pero ella notaba como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando veía su vientre que crecía día a día.

Esa misma noche Voldemort atacó a los Potter, pasaron cuatro días hasta que los mortífagos llegaron con la noticia de la muerte de su señor. Tres días después la mujer dio a luz, y el bebe llevaba la marca de Voldemort.

oooooooooooooo 16 AÑOS DESPUESoooooooooooooooooo

Harry Potter llegaba a la estación de tren a las 11 menos 10 en punto, le dio el tiempo justo para entrar por el muro del anden y subir al tren ¿cómo era posible que llegara tarde al colegio cuando se había pasado casi todo el verano en casa del director?, Dumbledore ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de despertarlo antes de irse en su trasladador a Hogwarts.

-harry!!! –le gritaron dos voces que conocía bien.

-hermione! –dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga, Ron se había quedado un poco rezagado regañando a unos alumnos que corrían por el tren.

-Ron! –dijo Harry abrazando esta vez a su amigo

-¿por qué no vas buscando un vagón vacío?, nosotros tenemos la reunión de prefectos, nos reuniremos enseguida. –le dijo Hermione

-ok, hasta luego, pasadlo bien

Harry recorrió el pasillo del tren, miraba en el interior de todos los vagones, encontró uno vacío casi al final. Dejó su maleta y a Hedwick y se sentó, los primeros minutos se los pasó mirando el paisaje, que cambiaba continuamente. Sintió como se abría la puerta

-perdona, ¿te importa?, es que el resto están todos llenos

Harry se quedó mirando a la chica que estaba parada en la puerta, era muy guapa, tenía el pelo negro que le contrastaba con su pálida piel, tenía unos ojos azules que lo miraban directamente, era alta, aunque no mas que Harry y delgadita, llevaba puesta ropa muggle.

-claro, siéntate –dijo el chico demasiado efusivo, ella sonrió y se sentó

Harry volvió a fijarse en ella, tenía su misma edad, tal vez un año menos, no la había visto nunca por Howarts, seguramente vendría de otro colegio de brujos. La chica notaba la mirada de Harry fija en ella y trataba de mirar a todos lados menos a sus ojos.

El notaba la incomodidad de la chica, que se movía mucho el pelo.

-me llamo Kate Thomas .-dijo la chica tratando de romper el hielo

-yo Harry Potter –dijo el esperando que ella no le pidiera que le contara nada de su vida como todo el mundo. Ella solo lo miró con curiosidad y cambió de tema al ver los ojos del chico- ¿de que colegio vienes?

-¿cómo?

-claro, tu eres nueva, ¿no ibas a otro colegio de magos antes?

-ahh... si, claro –mintió rápido

-¿a cual ibas? –preguntó Harry interesado

-ahhh pues a.........

de repente la puerta del vagón se abrió y un chico pelirrojo y una chica morena entraron discutiendo

-te digo que si–decía el

-y yo te digo que no, ella tiene mas cabeza, nunca haría eso

-¿qué os pasa? –preguntó Harry

-nada, el bobo este, que esta paranoico

-yo solo te digo que como sea verdad la mato, y a el no se que le hago

-¿me lo vais a contar?

-el tonto de tu amigo –dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry- que tienes la paranoia de que Ginny tiene novio

-no, Hermione, no que tiene novio, a eso ya me acostumbre el año pasado, en sexto Ginny se hizo un poco liberal de mas, pero de eso ya me encargué yo de arreglarlo este verano, lo que yo creo es que Ginny esta con........ Malfoy

Harry estalló en un ataque de risa, ¿Ginny y Malfoy? Eso era tan posible como que Snape se casara. Ron se sentó al lado de la chica, a la que miró por primera vez, ella le dedicó una minisonrisa de incomodidad

-hola ¿tu quien eres?

-ahh, Kate, estos son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, ella es Kate Thomas –presentó Harry.

-encantada, bueno..... yo tengo que irme –le chica se levantó y salió del vagón- hasta luego

-adios –dijeron los tres

-curioso –dijo Ron mirando a Harry

-¿el que?

-que se llame Kate, me tiene cara de llamarse...... Alissa –dijo el como si fuera uno de los descubrimientos mas importantes de los últimos tiempos

-tu tienes cara de tonto y no por eso te llamas Tonto Weasely –dijo Hermione- bueno... ¿era nueva no?

-si –dijo Harry con la vista clavada al suelo, Hermione lo miró con curiosidad y sonrió

oooooooooooooo

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, la cena de bienvenida empezaría en unos instantes, pero antes los alumnos de primer curso deberían ser ordenados en casas. Cuando el último alumno fue colocado ya todos estaban con los tenedores en la mano esperando para ver aparecer los platos mas suculentos.

-queridos alumnos –era la voz de Dumbledore, que le hablaba sonriente a sus alumnos- bien venidos un año mas a Howarts, dentro de un momento podréis empezar a cenar, pero antes quiero que demos la bienvenida a una nueva alumna que empezará en sexto curso.

Harry miraba atentamente a Dumbledore, a su lado estaba Kate, solo que no parecía ella, porque ahora tenía el pelo violeta larguísimo y unos ojos verdes, aunque eso Harry no lo pudo ver.

Cuando los aplausos pararon Kate siguió a donde le indicaba el brazo de Dumbledore y se sentó en una silla, la profesora McGonagall le sonrió maternalmente a la chica, que le sonrió de igual manera, parecía que se conocían.

Mientras el sombrero seleccionador pensaba la casa que mejor le venía Harry pudo notar algo, el director y la profesora McGonagall no dejaban de mirarse preocupados, Dumbledore se retorcía las manos y miraba a Kate con preocupación

-Slyth........ –se hizo el silencio, los alumnos de Slytherin volvieron a sentarse mirándose interrogantes y Dumbledore miró a McGonagall con la cara contraída y los ojos casi desorbitados, Kate seguía impasible- Gryffindor!!!! –dijo el sombrero seleccionador con la voz un poco mas apagada de lo normal, como si por primera vez no estuviera seguro de su decisión.

Dumbledore soltó un suspiro tan grande que hizo que tuviera que coger aire para no ahogarse, McGonagall, para sorpresa de todos abrazó a la chica, que respondió sonriente y que ahora llevaba el pelo....

-¿verde? –dijo Ron mirándola- pero antes no era.....

-es como Tonks –dijo Hermione aplaudiendo

-va a venir en mi curso! –dijo Ginny emocionada

Harry también aplaudía, vio como la chica se acercaba a la mesa y buscaba un asiento con la mirada.

-sientate aquí –dijo Harry apartándose para hacerle sitio a la chica. Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Ahora que la veía tan de cerca le recordaba a alguien, pero no conseguía recordar a quien.........

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola!!, ¿a quien se parecerá Kate?, ejje, bueno, espero que os haya gustado la idea y el fic, dejadme rr, porfa!!! besos


	2. un nuevo riddle

**OTRO RIDDLE**

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos bajaron pronto a desayunar, era el primer desayuno del curso y eso se notaba en la comida, porque los platos mas ricos y elaborados estaban puestos sobre las mesas.

Harry se sentó y empezó a comer como loco, la comida de su tía Petunia en comparación con esta era paja, Ron se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer de igual forma, Hermione, sentada en frente de ellos los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a una tostada.

-Herm, Gryffindor se caracteriza por su valor, no por sus modales, ¿así que por que no haces lo que estas deseando y te lanzas sobre las tortitas? –le dijo Ron con la boca llena

-en lo de los modales tienes razón, porque si no tu estabas en Slytherin.

-buenos días –dijeron dos voces bien conocidas detrás de Harry, que se giró tan rápido que si no tuviera el cuello pegado al cuerpo se le habría caído.

Ahí estaban, Ginny Weasely, con el pelo rojo suelto, tan guapa como siempre, y a su lado Kate, que esta mañana tenía el pelo azul claro hasta la cintura, lucía el escudo de Gryffindor en su túnica, y miraba hacia todos lados mirándolo todo con curiosidad.

-¿podemos sentarnos? –pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba a un lado de Harry, Kate se sentó al lado de Ginny, y los cinco empezaron a desayunar mientras hablaban de las clases que tendrían ese día, y los profesores.

-nos vemos en clase –dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de un salto y salía corriendo practicante del gran comedor.

Ron la siguió con la mirada y luego miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin

-¿dónde esta Malfoy? –pregunto apretando los dientes

-ay, Ron, no me digas que sigues con eso

-mira, Herm, tu puedes decir lo que quieras, pero mi hermana acaba de salir del Gran Comedor como una bala, y el imbécil de Malfoy no esta, yo solo te digo que como estén juntos los mato a ambos, claro que al maldito Slytherin mas lenta y dolorosamente –Ron se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca de su hermana, seguido por Hermione, que trataba de convencerlo que estaba paranoico.

Harry y Kate quedaron solos y se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo que el chico no tardó en romper.

-¿qué te parece Hogwarts?

-me encanta, no me lo imaginaba tan..... grande

-¿qué clase tienes ahora?

-pociones, con un tal Snape

-buff, esa es la peor clase, y el el peor profesor, te va a bajar puntos por cualquier tontería, así que ten cuidado

-ya será para menos –Kate sonrió y a Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al verla, era tan..... perfecta

Harry miró su reloj –será mejor que vayamos yendo ¿sabes donde esta el aula de pociones? –Kate negó con la cabeza- ven, te acompaño

Harry y Kate caminaron por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras, bajaron por las escaleras de piedra y un poco mas adelante ya habían dos grupos, uno con alumnos de Gryffindor, y otro con alumnos de Slytherin, ambos grupos lo mas alejados posibles y mirándose con cara de odio.

Harry distinguió a Ginny en una esquina, apoyada en la pared y hablando con una compañera suya, en cuando la pelirroja los vio se acercó a ellos.

-Kate, cuanto lo siento, es que tenía que.... atender unos asuntos, gracias por traerla, Harry

-no pasa nada, bueno, que os sea leve, hasta luego chicas

-vaya, Potter, ¿cómo tu por aquí?, no me digas que te gusta tanto mi clase que quieres venir el doble, ¿o es que al final aceptaste que tu nivel en pociones esta con los de sexto?, o no me digas que eres tan tonto que te has perdido –la voz de Snape le recordó a Harry que el curso había empezado realmente, y que el profesor de pociones era la viva imagen de su tío Vernon, pero en versión delgada.

-no, profesor, ni me gusta su clase, ni quiero mas horas, ni me he perdido, hasta luego –dijo el con toda la confianza mientras salía de las mazmorras con el sonido de las risas de los Gryffindor de fondo

-¡¡todo el mundo a clase!!, y como no os calléis os quitaré puntos –grito Snape mientras apretaba los puños "es igualito al imbécil de su padre, ya se le podía haber pegado algo de Evans"

Ginny y Kate entraron en clase y se sentaron en una mesa juntas, mientras Snape escribía en la pizarra los ingredientes y los paso para hacer la poción de invisibilidad durante dos horas, una tontería que Kate y Ginny terminaron de hacer a al media hora.

-¿a dónde fuiste corriendo tan rápido a la mañana? –pregunto Kate sonriendo

-a ningún sitio –dijo la pelirroja roja como un tomate

-ya....

-¿y tu que tal con Harry?

-muy bien, es muy simpático, y guapo, y amable, y guapo, y ..... ¿he dicho que es guapo?

-no, creo que te faltó eso –dijo Ginny riendo

-haber, estas dos señoritas que no paran de hablar –Snape se acercó a ellas para revisar su poción- mal

-¿qué? –dijo Kate enfadada- ¿cómo que mal?!!

-si, no tiene el color exacto

-mentira, tiene e mismo color que esa de ahí –dijo señalando la poción de unos Slytherin que miraban divertidos la escena- y la de ellos la dio por buena

-¡¡no se atreva a levantarme la voz!! –grito Snape colérico, ahora ya toda la clase observaba la escena- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-¿qué?, eso es injusto ¿dónde le han dado el titulo de maestro?

-15 puntos menos y deje de gritar porque a la próxima se quedará castigada una semana

Kate notó como la rabia se adueñaba de su cuerpo, y le iba a cada uno de los dedos de sus pies y manos, pasando por el resto de su cuerpo e invadiéndola con un odio y un sentimiento que le quemaba la piel, sintió como su cuello ardía, "otra vez esta estúpida marca" dijo fastidiada llevándose la mano al cuello, esta vez el dolor era mas fuerte que de costumbre, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, normalmente era capaz de controlarse...

-¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto Snape preocupado

-si –dijo en un susurro

-como se nota que es una Gryffindor, ahora intenta parecer enferma para que no la castigue –dijo Snape al ver como la chica volvía a su color natural y provocando la risa de todos los Slytherin que empezaron a insultarla a voz en grito mientras Snape reía.

Frascos por toda la habitación empezaron a romperse, y a explotar, las pociones que todavía estaban en los calderos empezaron a hervir y a salir convertidas en vapor, Snape miró a su alumna, que estaba pálida y con las pupilas dilatadas. Se acercó a ella con preocupación, Kate sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello ¿por qué el tenía que pasar esto a ella?, llevó sus dedos hasta la marca de su cuello, bien oculta bajo su pelo, al tocarla un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Snape alargó la mano para sujetar a la chica, que estaba a punto de desmayarse, al tocarla sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo, la marca ardía con fuerza quemándole la piel, ¿quién era ella?

-Avisa a Dumbledore! –le grito a un alumno de Slytherin que miraba la escena asustado.

Pero no hizo falta que el alumno se levantara de su asiento porque el director entro acompañado de la profesora McGonagall, ambos pálidos y mirando a Kate con preocupación. El director la cogió en brazos y desapareció con ella. McGonagall hizo un gesto a Snape para que saliera de clase.

Ginny vio como Snape salía de clase ¿que había pasado?, el aula se llenó de murmullos.

-¡¡¡¿queeeeeee?!!! –el grito de Snape hizo que Ginny diera un salto en su asiento. Al cabo de unos minutos el profesor de pociones volvió a entrar en el aula, pálido y sujetándose el brazo donde la pelirroja sabía que tenía la marca tenebrosa.

-esta bien, a ver, vuestra compañera ha sufrido un ataque de necrotis, es una enfermedad mágica muy poco común, así que no tenéis por que preocuparos, ahora seguid con la poción.

ooooooooooooooooooo

-ya ha llegado, mi señor –informó colagusano a Voldemort, que observaba nerviosamente por la ventana, 16 años esperando ese momento, ahora que volvía al poder ya solo le falta algo, mejor dicho, alguien.

-que pasen inmediatamente

en unos segundos la puerta del cuarto del Voldemort volvió a abrirse, una mujer con el pelo violeta claro entró acompañada de un hombre y un chico de unos 16 años, los tres hicieron una profunda reverencia

-¿es el? –pregunto Voldemort a la mujer, que ahora tenía el pelo rojo, justo como a el le gustaba

-si, mi señor, este es Drey, tu hijo –dijo ella orgullosamente haciendo un gesto al joven para que se acercara.

El chico, claramente nervioso avanzó a donde estaba su padre, aun no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo su madre no le había dicho nada antes?, un buen día se despierta y su mundo se desmorona al enterarse de que es hijo del mago mas temido de todos los tiempos.

Voldemort agarró a su hijo y lo atajo hacia el, le apartó el pelo negro que caía sobre sus hombros y comprobó que la marca de su cuello estaba del color y en el lugar correcto, miró a su hijo mas detenidamente, tenía el pelo largo y negro, con los ojos verdes, como el. Era su viva imagen. Sonrió orgullosamente, le miró el cuerpo, delgado pero atlético.

-esta bien, podéis iros, el se queda conmigo, tiene mucho que aprender –dijo sin prestar atención a la forma en la que le hombre agarraba posesivamente a la madre de su hijo, ese gesto no le gustó, ella no le importaba nada, pero el debía saber que todo, sin excepción era de Voldemort.

-como ordenes, mi señor –dijo ella saliendo decepcionada del cuarto

-adios, madre –dijo Drey sarcásticamente, cosa que gustó a Voldemort, que lo miró divertido

-adiós, Drey

La pareja salió de la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerró el hombre agarró a su mujer y le dio un profundo beso, recordándole que era suya, ella se separó y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿crees que deba decirle que también nació una niña?

-¿bromeas?, te matará si se entera que la abandonaste

-si, pero... ¿y si se entera?

-¿cómo va a enterarse?

-si, supongo que tienes razón. –volvió a besar a su marido, no pudo evitar pensar en Voldemort, lo creía muerto, y al verlo de nuevo viejos sentimientos habían revivido, salió de la casa en compañía de su marido y dejando atrás a uno de sus hijos.

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis rr, un beso!!!; muchas gracias a amsp 14 y a Sara Fénix Black, un beso a ambas y muchas gracias


End file.
